


Mistakes are made, but Prices need to be paid

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Holiday Avengers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Clint and Thor though, Clintasha :D, Drinking, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pititful Attempt at Humor, Sarcastic Author is Sarcastic, St. Patrick's Day, Stony :), Tony doesn't drunk, Understanding Steve is Understanding, he promised Steve he would be responsible, it has St. Patrick's day in it so it still works, lol, lots and lots of alcohol XD, past alcoholism, russian Natasha is russian, so brace your selves, thisis gonna get angsty, wow this got side tracked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't come up with a title name DX<br/>So I am on a extreme dead line because I was procrastinating soo much D: I don't even know why the computer was right in my face for WEEKS and yet I didn't do it until a day before but let me shut up and write it :p<br/>Oh yeah, It's mature cause, well, drinking. Yes I'm old fashioned, shut the fuck up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't come up with a title name DX  
> So I am on a extreme dead line because I was procrastinating soo much D: I don't even know why the computer was right in my face for WEEKS and yet I didn't do it until a day before but let me shut up and write it :p  
> Oh yeah, It's mature cause, well, drinking. Yes I'm old fashioned, shut the fuck up.

This was going to be a challenge. Usually, Tony would be all up on St. Patrick's day. A day where he could get smashed and no one would care? Hell yes that was a day for Tony Stark. But, here's the thing. There was someone with blonde hair and blue eyes that was kind of the reason why he stopped drinking and he didn't want to disappoint that specified person that he would not name at this time. So, with a day of drinking coming around, he wasn't sure if he was going to make it without getting shit faced.

"Hey Tony!" He turned to Clint with bored look.

"What is it Barton?" Clint nudged him in the elbow.

"It's gonna be the day where everyone get's smashed, you in?" Tony shook his head.

"Nah man. I'm not gonna get drunk on this one. I'm doing this new thing called sobriety. You should try it." Clint rolled his eyes.

"What ever dude. See you on the flip side."

"You mean when I find you in jail the next morning to pick your sorry ass up?"

"Shut the fuck up, Stark."

* * *

Yep. This was way worse than he imagined. There was liquor everywhere. Enough to make it seem like they stole an entire liquor store for Christ sakes He stayed close to Steve. Steve looked at him worried.

"What is it, Tony? You're not usually this shy around people." Tony snorted. He wasn't shy. He didn't even know the definition. No, he just didn't want to get near the temptation of being drunk. Him drinking had ruined a lot of his relationships, especially the one with Pepper, and he didn't want that to happen with Steve. Hell no, he would fight the fucking addiction his dear old exposed to him. 

Howard drunk after his mother died. A lot. And not the one whisky a day, no, it was a whole bottle of vodka every four hours. After that, came the beatings, which, at a young age, he learned weren't as bad when he was drunk off his ass. So one day, he snuck a bottle of Lambrusco out of his father's study when he was passed out on his desk and took a sip. It was good so he kept going until he couldn't remember a fucking thing. Howard found out later on, of course he did, and beat his ass.

_"You wanna be a fucking ma now, don't you? Well if you wanna be a fucking man, you're gonna take your ass beaten like a fucking man!"_

He still had the scars on his back to remember the lesson, but that didn't stop him. No, it made him keep going. 

He shook his head from the memories and grabbed a glass of whisky without realizing it. Completely out of habit. He relished the burn of the drink down his throat and reached for another one. The thoughts wouldn't fade.

"Tony?" he stopped. No. He couldn't have-

He screwed up.

 


	2. Finishing chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought, hey, I should finish this before march ends! Here you go.

"Oh my god, Steve I'm so sorry-" He messed up all because of his fucking Daddy issues and-

"Tony," Now Steve was going to leave him but-

"Tony." Of course Steve would leave him, who in their right mind would want to stay with him-

"TONY!"

"What!" Steve kissed him, silencing his mind temporarily.

"I'm not going to leave you because you had one drink. Am I disappointed that you broke you sobriety, yes, but it was an accident. Besides, you're stronger than your father, and I know that you wont let alcohol take over your life again." Tony couldn't belive what he was hearing. Steve was supposed to leave him like Pepper had, like all of his other exes had.

"But- but Steve you can;t just say that! I'm going to make a mistake and your going to leave me and-"

"Tony, I make my own choices, and my choice, as of right now, and probably for the rest of my life, is to stay with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh my god it's so poorly thought and written it sickens me.

**Author's Note:**

> This did not go as planned.


End file.
